


heart-shaped window

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Series: 'cause you make me feel gorgeous [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Established Relationship, Fondling, M/M, Makeup Artist!Yuuri, Model!Viktor, The Viktiddies(TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: Yuuri has been following Viktor's modeling career for years. He's seen Viktor in every manner of outfit before and has never ceased to be amazed how Viktor could make any garment look gorgeous.The heart-shaped chest window though. That was new.





	heart-shaped window

**Author's Note:**

> There's a trend on twitter of artists drawing Viktor in [this outfit](https://twitter.com/steelballrunway/status/968164672888295426) (the one on the left) and I wanted to contribute to the Viktor pecho love. Because the viktiddies... They are Glorious... Big and Soft just like Viktor's heart... Liz made a [twitter moment of all the tiddies](https://twitter.com/i/moments/968352170654552065) so please go give all the art some love!!

Yuuri has watched obsessively over Viktor’s modeling career ever since Yuuko handed him a fashion magazine when Yuuri was twelve. It was originally so Yuuri could absorb and practice the makeup tips, but as soon as Yuuri caught sight of Viktor’s smooth, porcelain face, his gorgeous blue eyes, the silken fall of his platinum hair… The adoration was instantaneous, and he chased after every magazine and fashion article about Viktor ever since. 

So he’s seen Viktor in every manner of pose and outfit. He’s seen Viktor in more ridiculous ensembles but he’s also seen him wear nothing but skin-tight panties and a flushed shade of lipstick. Now though, it’s Yuuri’s job to paint Viktor’s lips, to touch his face -- even when he’s oh-so-distracted by what is possibly the most gorgeous yet provocative outfit that he’s seen on Viktor to date. Not that that doesn’t change with each runway show anyway, but Yuuri digresses. 

“What, uh,” he licks his lips, trying not to stare to hard when Viktor comes into the dressing room, “ _ what _ is that?”

Viktor bats his eyes innocently. “What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?” He turns this way and that to show off the garment, as if trying to find an angle that Yuuri would approve of. 

“That’s not the problem,” Yuuri says, having to clear his throat as his voice hitches just slightly when Viktor turns to face him again. 

It’s a gift from a designer in London who has a deal with Viktor to help promote his line overseas. The fabric is a vibrant shade of rose red, wrapping around Viktor’s tall, lithe body as if the outfit were in love with it. Pants, an open suit jacket -- all lovely, but what catches Yuuri’s attention the most is the ruby shirt that has a  _ giant heart-shaped window right over Viktor’s chest. _ The rest of the shirt buttons around his throat in a collar, and Yuuri has a hard time deciding where his attention will be -- the sinful wrap around Viktor’s neck or the delicious display of his cleavage. 

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor whines, but Yuuri can see in the glimmer of his eyes that his outfit catches Yuuri’s interest. He sways his chest, pushing his biceps in so that his pecs squish more together. Yuuri audibly gulps at the sight. “I thought you’d  _ like  _ it.”

“Again, I didn’t say that I  _ didn’t _ .” Quite the opposite -- he loves the outfit. A lot.  _ Too much _ . Yuuri flushes and turns away to fumble for his case of cosmetics. “J-Just get over here so I can put on your makeup.”

Viktor follows along obediently with a happy hum, the gold of his heels clacking as he takes a seat in front of the vanity. He looks far too pleased. Yuuri just starts his work with the distant thought that Viktor Nikiforov will definitely be the death of him. A sweet death that is a lot closer than he thought.

Viktor stays still as Yuuri works, but his lovely smile is still in place, just as heart-shaped as the view of his creamy, pale skin. 

And it’s there. 

Right  _ there _ , right in front of Yuuri’s eyes and oh god he’s going to accidentally mess up this eyeshadow if he doesn’t  _ focus _ . 

After applying some equally red lipstick over Viktor’s lips, Yuuri turns to his array of makeup and his eyes fall on the body glitter off to the side. 

He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. But it’d be a goddamn crime  _ not to _ .

“All done,  _ zvyozdochka _ ?” Viktor asks, peering over Yuuri’s side to look at him in the mirror. 

“Not yet,” Yuuri manages to say. He picks up a container of gold body glitter and turns back to Viktor. Viktor’s eyes lock onto it, then follow the line of Yuuri’s stare, recognition crossing his face. A slight shade of pink fills his cheeks, the smile returning to his ruby lips. Ever so slightly, he pushes his chest out, offering it to Yuuri’s hands. 

Lightly, Yuuri starts to dot the spill of gold onto Viktor’s chest. His fingertips trace over the slight swell of Viktor’s pecs, unable to resist pushing down on the pliant flesh, just a  _ little _ . “Sorry,” is his hushed excuse, “I just gotta make sure it sticks properly.” 

As he runs his fingertips over Viktor’s chest, Yuuri notices how his boyfriend shivers. The fabric is thick enough to hide most things, but Yuuri is perceptive enough to notice the tiny tents in the shirt from Viktor’s nipples hardening. Yuuri’s composure stretches taut, threatening to snap at any second. 

“It might… Work better if you just put it all on your palm and put it on me?” Viktor suddenly suggests. 

Yuuri swears he dies. He dies and only his horny spirit is left behind to finish the job of Viktor’s request. He releases a shaky, heated, “Okay,” then dabs the glitter onto his hand before leaning in to cup his palm along the left side of Viktor’s chest. His skin feels warm, and it’s starting to turn a little pink -- Yuuri doesn’t remember brushing rouge on there. He realizes that Viktor’s blushing, quite a lot too as he finally steals a glance away from the glorious cleavage in front of him to Viktor’s flushed face and parted lips. 

“Do you… Do you have a weakness for this?” he asks, giving Viktor’s chest a slight squeeze. 

Viktor whines, and Yuuri realizes he’s sinking down his chair as Yuuri leans further in. He doesn’t answer, and Yuuri takes a moment to conclude that this is something they both have to revisit -- soon. Urgently. Possibly right after this photoshoot.

The photoshoot. 

He stops mere centimeters from crushing his lips against Viktor’s and pulls away with some kind of inhuman willpower. Viktor voices his disappointment with a protesting groan, his hands coming up to clutch at Yuuri’s clothing. 

“After,” Yuuri promises. “But Yakov will kill you and possibly fire me if he catches sight of your lipstick on me --  _ again _ .” 

Viktor huffs, looking less than please to stop things here. Nonetheless, he sits back up and smooths over the clothing. “Yuuri, you’re not fair.”

“Says the one wearing  _ that _ ,” Yuuri retorts, giving Viktor’s chest one last appreciative glance before starting to clean things up. He notices that Viktor has yet to move, and he looks back over to meet his boyfriend’s contemplative stare. The mischievous curl of his lips returns, and Yuuri’s heart skips a beat.

“...What?”

“I was just thinking… It’s fine if I kiss you where Yakov  _ can’t  _ see, right?” Viktor’s gaze flickers to Yuuri’s chest, and then back up to meet his eyes. “Heeey, Yuuri, mind if I return the favor of your teasing…?”

 

Yuuri ends up watching the photoshoot with a litter of kiss marks on his chest, hidden right under his shirt. He can’t wait to do the same to Viktor once the shoot was over.

But he was keeping that windowed shirt on.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about viktuuri tiddies on twitter, @RenOnIceCream


End file.
